The Adventures of Captain Josh
Chapter 1 : The Party One night in a small English port called Nevis, the Pond's were having a great celebration. But, they did not realize, a hero was in their mist... There was 11 of them. The father, Nicholas Pond, the mother, Suesan Pond, The 3 brothers, Nicholas II, Joseph and Mark, the 2 sisters, Janet, and Elizabeth, the guest, Gunther Jackal, Lady Grace Jackal, and Mary Jackal, then there was the young boy, Josh Pond, who was, you could say, in love with Mary. And by the look in Mary's eyes, you could tell she fancied Josh. Everything at the party was completely fine... fine up until.... "Captain Morgan!" said Mary afraid... "Now ye will all come nice and slowly, so I can sell ye for money as slaves!!!" Announced Morgan. Josh always trying to impress Mary kicked one of the Pirates who came in, took his sword, an ran right on up to Morgan and slashed him right down the right side of his face, leaving a big bloody scar, and damaging his sight in his right eye. "You will pay for rhat boy!". Said Morgan now very angry and in pain. Morgan drew his sword, "En Garde you pest!" Josh and Morgan began into a sword duel, as Josh was not as well trained, Morgan kicked him in the stomach, and outside, where Josh the took off running before he got himself killed. Morgan began to search the town, but there was one place Morgan would never think to look for the boy. Inside the apple cart that always stands on the side of the street. Pond was now saddened. His family, And now the girl he loved including her parents, were now all going to be sold as slaves. In the years to come. He would plot a revenge. Chapter 2 : The Life of the Sea Josh, now at the age of 18, came out of hiding. He did notice Nevis had grown over last couple years. it was no longer a small port, it was a big port, with merchants, and war ship builders. He walked into the nearest tavern he could find. He asked the bartender if there was anybody looking for a crew. The bartender said to him, "Aye, there be a Captain. But he ain't the most pleasant. He'll kill ye if he so desires boy." Pond responded, "Well where is he? I must sign up. Bartender just shook his head and pointed to the back corner, Pond found a English Captain by the name of John Frederick Boncoure. "We sail with the tide Mr. Pond, and we only have one opening left if ye want it." The man only had a small sloop, and a band of about 50 or so Crew, But Pond still just nodded his Head. Life on the sea was rough. As the bartender had said, the Captain would kill a man if he wanted. After only two weeks of sailing, they had lost 4 crew due to the Captain throwing them overboard or executing them personally. The Captain eyed Pond scrubbing the deck. He walked over slowly, and kicked him on his side. Pond got right up, but the captain kicked him over again. Pond grabbed his water bucket and threw the water on the captain. Then he threw the entire bucket! when the captain stood straight up, Pond punched him, breaking the Captain's nose. All but a few of the crew cheered Josh on. The entire crew began to fight each other, finally Josh forced the Captain overboard, and Pond was the new captain. Chapter 3 : The Evil Spaniard While In a port called Tortuga, a barmaid motioned Josh over. "You are the one whose family is lost ay?" "Aye..." Replyed Josh. "I hear there's a evil Spanish privateer, named Captain Bon Calvio. They say he knows where your sister is..." Josh then replied "Where do I find him?" The barmaid chuckled, "They say he sails around San Juan, but I have seen his ship in Sanatonio." Josh was now on a chase to find this evil man. After 2 months of sailing he did finally find him. The Spaniard was defeated easily, even though it was said he had a special move that nobody could defend against. "Aye, you truly are a marksman, The last of your sister I heard about, was located near a French port of Gutalopa." Josh knew this port. It wasn't far from Nevis where he grew up. Josh tossed the Spaniard overboard and took the ship. It was the greatest war ship EVER at the time period. Josh knew his next objective: sail back to his home land. Chapter 4 A Unpleasant Greeting Josh arrived back at Nevis 15 months later. He stopped there to get supplies for his ship, then he continued on to Gutalopa. When he arrived, the entire town looked like a town of drunks! Everybody has been drinking. Then he laid his eyes on a French Captain, he wasn't drunk thankfully. He walked up and said to him, "Do you know anything about a Elizabeth Pond?" "Aye" the Captain responded, " She's my Wife, a man sold her to me, I freed her, married her. What's it to ya boy?" Josh replied angered by his words, he didn't like being called, "boy", "She's my long lost sister." A woman around 29 walked out, "Josh? Josh!!!!!??? It is you!! Did you bring ma and pa!? and the others!?" she seemed too excited. "No sis, I'm still trying to find them." He said sadly. "Well good. They were nothing anyways." " Sis!" Josh said angered "They could be dead!" She shrugged, then walked off. Josh was so shocked, he took off to his ship, "Man the cannons! Get every last one loaded!" Josh turned his ship on every French warship in the harbor. "FIRE!! FIRE!!! FIRE!!!!" The ships were nothing but fire and smoke, most the cannonballs went through the ships hull and hit the village. He set off, not to look for his parents, but to be a pirate, to destroy the ones who had ruined his life, to kill Captain Henry Morgan. Chapter 5 A Price on a Head After capturing the Spaniards ship, Josh renamed her, the Sea Avenger. He then sailed away from his home lands and went on to a area near the Caribbean, to a pirates cove called Tom's Pirate Haven. He declared it his ship's home port. He then raided an area near a French town named Tortuga. which was population : Pirates. Any ship that passed by would be raided. Soon the French and Spanish got angry. The French put a price of 6,000 over Pond's Head. Later the Spanish doubled it at 12,000. Lots of bounty hunters came after the sailor. All Spanish and French ports were shut down to his access. Sadly though, he was caught by a Spanish bounty hunter warship. On that night though, he found one of the cell windows loose, and he pushed it open, his crew had been waiting months for him to get out. The ship was ready and everything. He sneaked out, knocked a few guards out, and set sail that night. He wasn't even close to being caught after that. But he was still on the loose again, and more and more bounty hunters came after him. He was a sharp sword though. After awhile, he retired from piracy, and went and served under the English Navy. he then continued his search for his family, and his one true love. Chapter 6 Ed Guardo Withelmiethiemer Late one rough night, Josh was visiting a tavern. He met a man named Ed Guardo Withelmiethiemer. Ed Guardo was drunk, he was always in the tavern drinking. But just on this one day, the day Pond visited the tavern, Ed Guardo blurted out something he wished he hadn't! " Ha! Haha! Those fool Pond Brothers make great slaves! I'll be glad to sell them to ye for let's say, the price be-" Josh interrupted him, "There will be no price, that is if you want to live another day." Ed Guardo very drunk stood up with a stagger, "And who exactly are you boy!!!!!" Ed Guardo drew his sword slowly ready to duel. "You're going to regret calling my brothers slaves, and calling me a boy." They then dueled. It was fairly easy for Pond, Ed Guardo was not well trained, and on top he was drunk and couldn't even hold the blade straight." Then at a sudden moment, Pond stabbed him, right through his heart. He then threw the body into a barrel stack of rum, grabbed a torch, and threw it at the barrels, and ran out as fast as he could. While outside he asked a by stander which way to Ed Guardos house. He lived in a Mansion on a hill. Pond went there, and freed his 3 brothers. Then destroyed what was left of the town. Chapter 7 The Encounterment of the Devil While sailing around the small Spanish port of Cascusass, a ship was spotted in the near distance. She was a very odd Ship, Flying the darkest blue sails, which had been torn to almost nothing, And was painted red. It was The Jolly Roger! Owned by the 6th most notorious pirate, Captain Blake Devil Roger! Pond ordered his men to close in on the ship, They had been spotted though! The Jolly Roger turned her hull towards the Sea Avenger! "Man them cannons you filthy bilge rats! Or I'll throw ye overboard and send ye to Davy Jones Locker! To Hell with ya!" Captain Blake wasn't a nice man by far. "Captain Pond! Orders?" Josh turned on the Jolly Roger, the crew was in a shock! The first mate came up to him and said "Sir! nobody has every faced the Jolly Roger and won!" Josh Just ignored his first mate. Finally when the two ships were almost aligned, Josh spoke, "That is others, this is us. History will be made, the Jolly Roger will meet its fate, and ours will continue to another day." He paused a moment, then finally. " Fire!", "Fire or rot in the sea!" The Sea Avenger made the first shot. The cannonballs blew right through the hull of the Jolly Roger, Then entire first deck collapsed. "Fire another!" The crew aboard the Avenger was quick on reloading, especially since of the rumors of The Jolly Roger growing back. The Sea Demons coming to destroy the ships the dare matched her. The first mate watched with amazement! The second round of shots was fired. The entire ship was encased in a gulf of flames in seconds! The Jolly Roger was defeated. A small dingy appeared on the other side of the fiery Jolly Roger. The Avenger sailed to it. It was Captain Blake. The grappled the dingy and pulled him aboard. "You silly little boy! You really think you can defeat me!? If you kill me, you will be doing nobody but myself any good." Pond Just stared at him. Seeing how weak he was, he would never make it to shore alive. He drew his sword, and stabbed the corrupted Captain. After this, a passing by ship marked the waters as a new territory. The Sea Devil's Tomb. Chapter 8 A Breezy Deal. Pond had revived word that his family had been recovered and was returning to Nevis. Desperately to see for himself, he sailed back home. Seeing that Nevis, had turned into a bustling city, such as London itself. As he arrived in the dock his family stood waiting. But not just him. King John Breasly II! As he walked onto the dock. The King stepped up. "On behalf of all of England, I Wish to give you a royal spot, in thy Royal Navy. Will ye accept Mr. Pond?" "It is not my decision. It is my crews." The crew looked at one another. Finally the first mate stepped up, "We would all be honored." Pond looked at the King, " You have your answer I believe." The King smiled and said, "Very Well." To Be Continued... Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations